


Ilanga lempilo

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ilanga lempilo

Uthe esamangazwe wasigcina isithembiso sakhe wabuyela kuye ekuseni, ngenkemba yakhe ngemuva kokuba ehostela lokuqala lapho benamahhashi. Ngakho-ke usuku oludidayo lwaphendukela ehhashini laseningizimu lokufika kweKing. Mhlawumbe uthi ungumgijimi we-circus oqonde ngaphesheya. Kepha akazange. Balandela.

Ngakho-ke ngosuku lokuqala, uhlangabezana nenkinga: iqembu elincane lamadoda elaziwa njengobabili uJaime futhi ongabahlengi, lingambuza ukuthi unaye yini. UBrienne wayesizile ngokulwa nabo, futhi ngemuva kokuxabana isikhashana uJaime ngabe emnikeze ukubheka okwakuphakamisa ukuthi angacabanga ngombono wokuthi kufanele ngabe ulingana. Futhi ukuthi sinenkinga nakancane kuye, kodwa ngendlela.

Kwakunzima ukuqhubeka nokugxila. Babephuthelwe bethi basakhonza iLady Stark kuyo yonke le nto, ukuthi udaba manje bekuwukuqinisekisa ukuthi ufike kuleli dolobha, yingakho babezobe bekhipha ukukhishwa kukaSansa Stark. Sisho ukuthi uma manje sebehamba njengabangani kunanoma yini enye. Ukubulala amasela eceleni kwakhe kwakuyisenzo sokuzivikela, hhayi sobunye naye.

Akazange alokothe athi, noma umzuzwana nje, amtshele ukuthi ukudweba kuye kufile, akusizi ngalutho. Into ecele ithuba, akuvamisile ukuthi iziphathe ngokuziqhenya futhi imemeze futhi ibonwe ngenye indlela. Njengoba ayazi ukuthi usezoqhubeka ahleke futhi wenqabile ukumvumela ukuba abheke phansi, enomzuzwana nje lapho esho ngokoqobo ukuthi wayecabanga ukuthi kunokunye okuningi kunalokho akusho, ngakubona.

UBrienne wazizwa eminyene emikhondweni eyahlukene, ngamunye ngamunye, enesibopho, omunye ngemizwa yakhe. Ungibeka phambi kwakhe, nohlelo lwayo lwezinzwa.

UJaime wayehamba phambili kwababuthakathaka (futhi ngesikhathi esibi kakhulu sokungalethi izinto kubo) nomunye umuntu, futhi wayengakaze abonakale engonweni yabo. UBrienne ngesinye isikhathi wamangala, uma nje kungenxa yokuthi amahhashi ayeligugu futhi enenhloso, umuntu ubonakala engazivumelanisi nabantu. Ugcine isigwebo sakhe ngaleli cala, futhi angingabazi ukuthi ngabe ngabe wayezwa okuthile abengakusho ngakho.

Ngobunye ubusuku besendleleni, kwakunzima kuRaabi futhi futhi bathatha indawo yokukhosela yomlimi omhlophe obecashile, kude ngokwanele nendlu enkulu, ngakho kimi kwakukhona ubungozi bokuvikelwa. Uphahla lwaluphansi futhi uBrienne kwadingeka ukuba agobeke ukuze angene. Kwakungekho izilwane; lithi kufanele lishiywe ekwakhiweni okusha, yize iphunga lezingulube lisahambi.

Uyakhala, ukunyakaza kuhamba kahle emzimbeni wokupholisa kanye namathambo akhe.

UJaime uqaphele. “Angikwazi ukulala ehhotela njalo ebusuku,” kusho yena, yize bekufanele bakwenze kanye kuphela. "Kodwa, uma ngiyithanda lentokazi, kungenzeka ngikwazi ukungqongqoza emnyango wegadi elihle, ngincenga umbhede wakhe."

"Ungabi imbongolo," kusho uBrienne meja. "Kwanele."

Wenza futhi isenzo somculo ophumuzayo, waphonsa izinto phansi. "Ngiyasola ukuthi omunye wethu ubenegeza, amahhashi."

"Ngizokwenza."

"Kuhle wena." UJaime ubephenya, esakha, ejika umnyango ophukile, eshaya isibhamu sotshani obelele.

UBrienne wakhwela amahhashi ngethemba futhi wahamba indlela yakhe, ebuyela ensimini, efuna umthombo wamanzi. Kwakunemvula yase-Arsinal yonke indawo, kepha yayidinga amanzi kanye nawo. Ekugcineni amahhashi anisela umgodi wokudonsa, futhi ngaphandle kokuwaphuza, kepha kwakuyisikhathi esithile esidlule lapho efika kuwo wonke umfudlana owabonakala ngokusobala.

Imvula yayikhula. UBrienne wama ngasemfuleni, wageza ubuso bakhe, waphuza waphumula isikhashana. Wabona isihlahla sikaphayini emaphethelweni kwenye yamasimu, futhi sasihlose ukumisa ukugcwalisa imbewu ethile mayelana nomumo. Futhi baphokophela phambili, waphinda futhi waqoqa amahhashi wasuka wahamba.

Ngemuva kokubuyela kulesi sikhundla wayezoqapha isilwane sasendle lapho babengeke bakwazi nokuzwa, wabe eseletha uJaime wabelana isithelo esisesibayeni. Bekungaba isidlo sasemini esithe xaxa, kepha kungcono kunokuthile. Babenogwaja okosiwe phakathi nantambama ngaphambi kokuba isimo sezulu singcolile, kepha wayengadli kusukela lapho.

Exakekile futhi ekhathele, uBrienne wayevele engayazi imisindo edla izindlebe zakhe ngemuva kokusuka phansi kuye ngamehlo.


End file.
